Demon Body, Same Love
by Different Perspective
Summary: [Discontiuned] Demons that had ties with Sherra are coming back to avenge him. Sinister plans are made that can cause not only the Fedual Era to change, but the future too. MiroSan Pairing
1. A new journey has begun

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Hey again! This is my sequel to the fanfic, "Dark Sides and True Feelings." If you didn't read it, I strongly suggest you do before reading this one. Now, here is chapter one!

".........." Is speaking

'..........' Is thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

All was quite peaceful in Kaede's village. The Shikon Jewel is gone forever and the threat of Naraku is gone. Kohaku, Kikyou, and the others were finally at peace and the Inuyasha group used their time to relax.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now together since they admitted their feelings to each other. Since then, Inuyasha spent more time with her and wasn't as rude to her before. Miroku and Sango also became a couple, but had yet to have any children.

So, now the real story begins.............

Miroku sighed as he plopped down near Sango. They were sitting with the others in Kaede's hut since she had something important to talk to them about. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each worried as Shippo jumped on her shoulder. Kaede walked in with a grim expression and sat down near the group.

"I called all of ye here, because my friend was killed brutally along with the other villagers." Kaede explained with her hands clenched in her lap.

"Which friend?" Kagome asked worried.

"I'm sure you know him well, for he was the one who gave you the information in order to cure Miroku." Kaede stated.

Everyone's eyes widened for they knew whom it was. Miroku learned about their friend after Sango told him everything that happened while he was a demon.

"Don't tell me it is..." Kagome began to say with tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her to him.

"It is, my friend Malin was killed by a demon of some sort." Kaede said grimly. Everyone sobered and looked down at the floor. If it wasn't for Malin, Miroku would still be killing in his demon form and the world would be in total fear.

Sango stood up and replied, "We need to avenge him, that's the least we can do for him. Plus, we can't let that demon running loose in the world." Everyone nodded and stood up.

"Good luck and I hope you come back safely." Kaede stated and went to prepare some tea. Shippo looked at Kagome and asked,

"Can I come this time?"

Kagome looked sadly at the fox and was about to say "no" when Inuyasha barged in and shouted,

"Let him come this time, I doubt it is anything bad since Naraku is dead."

Kagome agreed and packed her weapon and giant backpack. Inuyasha nodded and both of them waited for Miroku and Sango to come out.

Miroku put both of his sandals on and grabbed his shakujou from the wall. He placed some of his oufdas in his robe and looked at his both bare hands.

'I feel a little more venerable without the Kazaana, but I can handle it."

Sango strapped Hiraikotsu and sheathed her sword. She called Kirara over and all of them walked to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome and Shippo jumped on his back. Miroku and Sango nodded and Kirara transformed into her bigger form. They jumped on her and everyone headed to the direction of Malin's village.

Somewhere else

"Did you kill him?" a voice asked in the darkness. A shadow appeared and nodded. Another figured appeared and said,

"Good, now to go to phase two." The shadow nodded and headed towards Malin's village.

"Is this going to work?" the figure asked the voice.

"Of course, all we have to do is............."

Back to the Inuyasha group

The Inuyasha group made it to Malin's village and gasped. The village was in ruins and all of the humans were dead. They all ran to Malin's house and looked at what was left of it. The whole building was in ruins and Malin was dead. He was underneath the ruins of the building with his stomach in deep wounds.

"We need to bury the dead here." Miroku said and everyone agreed. After awhile, everyone was able to bury the dead and placed some flowers on each grave.

They all prayed for their dead ally and stood up. Sango looked worried, she hasn't seen so much death since the incident with Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you smell the demon who did this?" Miroku asked while looking at his friend. Inuyasha sniffed and narrowed his eyes,

"Whoever did this, had no scent at all." He responded. Sango nodded and replied,

"Then this means this was the work of a vengeful demon spirit."

Kagome looked at her with curiosity and asked what it was.

"Demon spirits are demons who were killed and had so much vengeance in their soul, that they couldn't go to the afterlife. They then kill with absolute rage but they are often rare to appear."

"I see, so they don't have a scent either?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head "no" and Inuyasha nodded.

"So, how are we supposed to find him?" Inuyasha asked. Sango was about to answer when a voice said,

"That won't be needed, I am right here."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and Miroku's heart skipped a beat. There was the demon that he killed when he was in his demon form. Everyone knew who he was, since Miroku explained what he did while he was in his other form.

Flashback

"What's this, a puny little demon that walks into my forest without my permission? Heh, you smell of human blood, I like that. Still, I will kill you for going into my forest without permission!" the demon shouted and brought down his big club.

"Please, spare me!" the demon shouted in absolute fear

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" the demon shouted

"Time to die, feel happy though, you're the first one to witness one of my new skills."

The demon screamed as the blast completely destroyed his body, and soul.

End Flashback

Miroku gulped uneasily but held his ground. The demon looked a little different from when he last saw him. He was as tall as Inuyasha now, and he didn't have a club anymore. Everything else though, was the same about him.

The demon scoffed and walked towards the group. Everyone prepared to attack and Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga. The demon ignored him and looked at Miroku with pure hatred across his face.

"I know everything about you, how you are and what caused your transformation. That's why I made a deal with someone." He said and pulled out a black sphere. "This will cause you to become what you so very despised and the form that killed this Konshin!" Konshin shouted and pushed through the group and rushed towards Miroku.

Miroku jumped out of the way and ran to where Inuyasha was. Sango narrowed her eyes and asked,

"Your not a demon spirit for your soul was destroyed. How are you walking here?"

Konshin walked to them and yelled, "I was revived by the dark magic! Now SHUT UP and DIE!" Everyone tensed and got ready to attack.

Inuyasha stood in front and shouted,

"KAZE-NO-KIZU!"

The yellow blast was shot at him, but Konshin dodged it and struck out with his claws. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga while Kagome prepared an arrow. Sango threw Hiraikotsu and Miroku took out some oufdas.

Konshin dodged the boomerang and ran towards Miroku. Kagome fired an arrow that was able to strike his shoulder. It didn't stop Konshin though, and he continued to run towards Miroku.

Miroku threw some oufdas at him that was able to paralyze him. Sango retrieved Hiraikotsu and summoned Kirara.

"Jump on Miroku!" Sango shouted and Miroku quickly obeyed and jumped on. Kirara flew to the sky while Konshin swore deeply. Inuyasha wasted no time and used Kaze-no-Kizu again.

Konshin was hit dead on but he did not die. The oufdas wore off and he jumped to where Kirara was.

Sango and Miroku widened their eyes as Konshin jumped 20 feet in the air. He swiped at Kirara causing her to crash down into the earth with Miroku and Sango. Konshin grinned and ran to Miroku.

Miroku got up and defended with his shakujou. Konshin was able to knock away Miroku's staff and was about to strike when Sango threw Hiraikotsu at his back. Konshin shouted in pain and grabbed Sango by the neck. Kagome fired another arrow at his shoulder and Konshin released Sango. Inuyasha came and was about to cut him in half when he jumped high into the sky again.

Miroku brought out more oufdas and prepared to toss them when a black light blinded the group. Everyone closed his or her eyes and Miroku vaguely noticed that someone grabbed him by the neck.

When Inuyasha and the others reopened their eyes, they all gasped and rushed to Miroku's help. Miroku was being held up by the neck and Konshin was holding the black sphere near his mouth.

"Take one more step and I'll kill him!" Konshin said and squeezed Miroku's neck a little more. Miroku choked but he was still able to breathe. Sango watched worried but she knew that she can revert him to normal if she said the verses again. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome understood what Sango was thinking and waited for him to make a move.

Konshin smirked and brought the sphere closer to his mouth. "As much as I want to kill you right now, I have orders that I cannot disobey." He said.

Miroku gulped and thought, 'Please, don't let me kill again and I hope Sango and the others can revert me back to normal again.'

Konshin smirked and pushed the black sphere into Miroku's mouth. Miroku attempted to spit it out, but Konshin just squeezed his neck so that he opened his mouth wider. Konshin shoved the sphere into his mouth and forced Miroku to swallow it. Miroku tried to convulse, but Konshin sneered and prevented him in doing that. The black sphere was now in Miroku's body and Konshin dropped him on the ground.

Inuyasha wasted no time and jumped to Konshin with full speed and sliced him in half. Kagome and Sango rushed to Inuyasha's side with Shippo trailing along. Konshin smirked and said,

"I would have died anyways, but I got my revenge. The monk is going to be the demon again and nothing will revert back to normal, not even the verses. The only way to revert him back to normal is to kill the one who created the sphere. Which is NOT me...." With that, Konshin disappeared into dust and nothing was left of the vengeful demon.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked at the coughing monk on the ground. Kagome looked at him worried as Shippo jumped on her shoulder. Sango kneeled down to Miroku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sango, get away from me. I can feel the black sphere's magic working in me." Miroku said while coughing. Sango shook her head and stayed with him.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID? THE VERSES WON'T WORK AND IT WOULD TAKE FOREVER TO FIND THE DEMON WHO MADE THIS!" Miroku shouted angrily and shoved Sango from him. He stood up and began to walk to his shakujou. Sango stood up and walked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga again and everyone walked to where Miroku is.

They stopped however, as Miroku began to pulse with energy swirling around him. The pulsing stopped and once again, his transformation began to take place.

Once again, he grew claws and spikes on his arms, two black wings sprouted again from his back, his sandals disappeared and his ears became pointed again, his hair reached to his lower back and fangs grew in his teeth, he can now smell as much as Inuyasha can, and finally he dropped all of his oufdas on the ground. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Sango at the others.

Sango and the others looked at Miroku with widened eyes and gasped in shock.

A/N: I decided to use the Japanese names since I like them better. I hope you like this story and don't forget to review!

Glossary of Japanese terms

Shakujou- Miroku's staff

Oufdas- Paper things that Miroku throws

Kazaana- Air Rip or Wind Tunnel

Kaze-no-Kizu- Wound of the Wind or Wind Scar


	2. Answers and FALL!

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile! Thanks to Gamja the Wolf's Fang for pointing that out! I meant vulnerable instead of venerable. Demon-Slayer13, I don't have anything against Miroku. I just like to turn him into a demon and he's one of my favorite Inuyasha characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Sango and the others looked at Miroku with widened eyes and gasped in shock. Miroku didn't have black eyes and red pupils. He still had his violet eyes that were emotion filled and he didn't have any stripes on his cheeks. His scent and aura weren't calm any more, but it wasn't dark and forbidding. It was wild, but not crazed or vile. Miroku still held onto his shakujou and he just looked at them with an impassive face.

Sango walked to Miroku and stopped before him. She gazed silently at him until Miroku growled and asked,

"What are you staring at WENCH?"

Inuyasha and Kagome gaped in shock and rushed to the fuming Sango's side. They both gulped as they saw the steam coming out of Sango's ears. She gripped Hiraikotsu and slammed it HARD on Miroku's head. Miroku yelled in pain and shouted,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Not like it hurt or anything..."

Sango slapped him and Miroku whacked her on the head with his shakujou. They continued to yell at each other and call each other "colorful names."

Inuyasha was trying his best not to laugh his head off. Kagome had her mouth opened wide and thought,

'Miroku-sama is just like Inuyasha. He's rude, stubborn, a jerk, and an egomaniac.'

Sango fumed and attempted to kick him, but Miroku grabbed her foot and tossed her to the ground. Sango got up and screamed loudly in his ears. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed Sango's arms so she wouldn't to any more harm to Miroku. Miroku got up and glared at Sango. She glared back and soon they had a glaring contest. Kagome sighed and picked up the oufdas and placed them into her backpack. She walked over to Miroku and Sango and stood in between them.

Kagome broke up the glaring contest and shouted,

"Sango-chan and Miroku-sama stop acting like children! We need go back to Kaede's house and ask her what to do about this." Inuyasha and Shippo agreed and Kagome jumped onto his back with Shippo on her shoulder.

Sango sighed and summoned Kirara. She jumped on her and stuck her tongue out at Miroku. Miroku growled and ran with Inuyasha since he was faster now. The entire trip to Kaede's house was quiet and they made it there in a couple of hours.

Kaede looked up as the Inuyasha group came barging in. She raised an eyebrow at Miroku and asked the obvious question,

"What happened?" The Inuyasha group explained what happened and Kaede nodded.

"I see, well to revert him back to normal, we have to kill the ones who made the black sphere." Kaede stated

"But do know who did it?" Kagome asked while petting Shippo.

"Well, it probably was another dark elemental demon since it invoked the changes in Miroku as Sherra did. Plus, the sphere was black, the trademark color of darkness." Kaede said wisely.

"So, Sherra's clan wants to take revenge in killing him?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kaede.

"Probably, so you guys are to kill off the dark elemental demon clan. In doing so, you would be able to free Miroku and get rid of one of the vilest demons in the world. The clan isn't that big, so you won't have to worry about them outnumbering you." Kaede replied while making some tea.

The group nodded to the next mission that they are going to do. Miroku shrugged to everything that Kaede said just now. Miroku had his shakujou in a brown sheath. The sheath had two holes, one at the bottom and top. The holes were big enough for the stick part of the staff to slide through, but not the top part. He could easily grab the shakujou from his sheath and battle with it skillfully. The sheath was strapped onto his back, in-between his wings. The strap went from his left shoulder to his right hip, so it was securely in place. The angle of the sheath was to the right, so Miroku could easily grab it with his right hand. That way, Miroku wouldn't grab his hair accidentally. The sheath itself was only half a foot long, so it covered only a small part of the shakujou.

Miroku was leaning against the wall that was near the door. He really didn't care but as long as he can fight, it doesn't matter to him. He loved to fight, but not to kill unless the opponent wanted to kill him off and was very impure.

Kaede locked her gaze to Miroku and started at him intently. Miroku growled and shouted,

"WHAT IS IT OLD HAG?"

Inuyasha snorted with laughter and the girls just gagged at him. Shippo sweatdropped while Kaede calmly told Miroku to get out. He shrugged at stepped outside. Inuyasha was still laughing his head off but was quieted when Kagome "sat" him. Sango told Shippo and Kirara to watch over Miroku and they both nodded and went outside.

Kaede sighed and looked at the remaining Inuyasha group. "Okay now that is over, I need to talk to you about Miroku."

Sango and the rest nodded while Kaede took on a more serious expression. Kaede nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, what you see now, is Miroku's alter ego. As in a side that is in Miroku but it is completely different from his regular side. Miroku is usually polite, nice, and doesn't yell at people that much. His alter ego form is completely different. He's rude, stubborn, and basically is all of the bad traits of Inuyasha." Kaede explained smirking. Inuyasha growled and glared at her.

"Anyways, the reason why Miroku isn't crazy or killing everyone is because his darkness left him when you freed him from the spell last time. Thanks to your forgiveness and someone's caring heart, he is only rude and not bloodthirsty." Kaede finished explaining and the Inuyasha group nodded.

"Okay, ye must go and find the dark demons and kill them off so Miroku can revert back to normal. Try heading to the south for now, but immediately head to the direction when you feel an evil presence." Kaede replied and everyone nodded and was about to leave the hut when Kaede said,

"Come here for a second, Sango." Sango nodded and sat back down as Inuyasha and Kagome left the hut.

"Sango, are you sad about the changes in Miroku?" Kaede asked worried.

"Well, not really. He might be rude, but at least he is not killing anyone. Plus, I know that we can revert him back to normal." Sango said with confidence.

"Well, just to let you know, Miroku might be acting like a total jerk, but he will never stop caring for his friends. He will still risk his life for all of you and worry when you guys get hurt. He may just not act like it, so don't loose faith in him for he will never betray you." Kaede replied.

Sango nodded and asked, "How do you know for sure?"

"Well, his alter ego was the one who controlled Demon Miroku. However, since you showed him kindness, love, and friendship, his alter ego's darkness was gone and positive emotions stayed in him still." Kaede answered softly.

Sango nodded and stood up. Kaede followed suit and took out prayer beads that were the exact copy of Inuyasha's prayer beads.

"What are those for?" Sango asked Kaede.

"These are to put around Miroku's neck so you can "sit" him when he gets on your nerves." Kaede smiled. Sango got this evil glint in her eye and took the prayer beads.

"Thank you, I'll use these well." Sango said and walked out the door.

"Children these days...." Kaede said sadly and shook her head.

Sango looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting down with Shippo. She sat down next to them and asked where Miroku was.

"He is sitting down on the Sacred God Tree with Kirara." Kagome said. Sango nodded and headed towards the tree. She found Miroku sitting on one of the lower branched, petting Kirara quietly.

She climbed up and onto the same branch as Miroku. Miroku looked at her and asked.

"What do you want?"

Sango inwardly fumed and Kirara jumped away from them and walked back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, I was going to apologize in what I did to you earlier." Miroku looked at her strangely and nodded.

"It's okay, but that still means that you are a bitch."

That was the last straw for Sango; she abruptly placed the prayer beads on his neck and shouted as hard as she could,

"FALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was the last thing Miroku heard before he fell off the branch and hit the ground face-forward with his arms at his sides and legs completely straight and forward.

To Inuyasha and Kagome

They were all chatting quietly when Kirara bounded on top of Kagome's shoulder while Shippo asked,

"What happened?"

When they were about to answer they heard,

"FALL!!!!!!!"

'Oh, that was what happened' they thought and Inuyasha could already feel his pain.

To Kaede

Kaede poured her tea into her cup and stood up. She placed the teapot back and was about to sit down when she heard,

"FALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teacup spilled over and made a mess onto her floor. Kaede sighed sadly and thought,

'Young ones these days..."

To Sango and Miroku

She climbed down the tree and looked at the poor monk that was on the ground. She stepped over him and walked back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku picked himself off from the ground and growled in annoyance.

'Damn, that hurt a lot. Wait until I get my hands on her...' He thought and walked to Inuyasha and the rest. Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango fuming and both of them looked at each other uneasily. Kirara jumped on her Sango's shoulder and meowed softly. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as Miroku walked to them. Sango sat down next to Kagome while she looked at Miroku.

Sango and Miroku glared at each other as Miroku plopped down next to Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha could feel the tension and both of them wanted to get out of there. Finally, Sango broke the silence and shouted,

"DON'T GLARE AT ME! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT "SAT!" At this, Kirara jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and all of them but Miroku and Sango fled the scene.

"Well, if you weren't such an annoying wench, I wouldn't have to call you one in the first place!" Miroku shouted back.

"Oh yeah! Well then, FALL!"

Miroku met the dirt once again and now was telling it some new "words." Sango sneered and walked over to the frightened group.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

All of them shook their head and Sango said,

"Okay, let's go soon then." All of them nodded and Kagome got her arrows, bow and backpack. She jumped onto Inuyasha, but Shippo had to stay with Kaede again since none of them wanted him to see the horrible violence. Sango dressed into her battle outfit and got her sword and Hiraikotsu ready. She jumped onto Kirara and they all waited for Miroku.

Miroku was now walking towards them with his claws, wings, spikes, and shakujou as his weapons. All of them were ready, so they said goodbye to Kaede and Shippo and raced off to the south.

A/N: Thanks to Lisa for giving me the word, "fall" as Miroku's "sit" word. Don't forget to review!


	3. Ramen and vengeful humans

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I appreciate them! Sorry for making Miroku a lot like Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make him his carbon copy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Everyone was tired after traveling nonstop to the South. It was already sundown and the group was fed up of traveling. So Kagome suggested to camp in the forest for now and everyone compiled.

Inuyasha jumped to his tree while Kagome prepared some Ramen. Kagome remembered to bring some because Inuyasha was bugging her everyday until she got some more from her time. Miroku was lying against a tree and closed his eyes in attempt to rest them. Sango lay against a transformed Kirara and thought about everything that happened so far.

'Man, I don't know what is more annoying, a pervert or a complete jerk. At least I have my own "sit" word now. Still, I want to free Miroku from this spell. I wonder if he can still remember the day that we confessed our love to each other. I hope he does...'

Sango felt some tears welling up in her eyes, but she hastily rubbed them off. Miroku looked at her, slightly worried since he could smell the tears that started to form. He shrugged it off and decided to ask her later.

Kagome finished cooking the Ramen and handed some to everyone. Inuyasha hid that giant grin that threatened to come and took the Ramen happily. Sango took it and said thank you to Kagome. Kagome handed some to Miroku, which he took it non-to nicely either. Sango's eyes blared up and shouted,

"DON'T BE RUDE! SAY "THANK YOU" OR I'LL SAY THE "F" WORD!"

Miroku mumbled a "thank you" and opened up his Ramen cup. Sango growled and shouted,

"FALL!"

Miroku fell face forward into his Ramen cup, which broke and all of the contents splattered into his face. He was on the ground with his face in the Ramen cup. He was non-too happy either.

Inuyasha looked in dismay at the wasted Ramen but instantly laughed at Miroku to see someone else besides him being "sat." Kagome sighed and continued to eat her Ramen.

Miroku grumbled and walked to Sango angrily. He snatched her Ramen cup and ate it all in one bite. Inuyasha gagged and thought,

'Man, not even I can do that with Ramen.'

Sango's aura blazed up and shouted at him,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??? I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, FALL, AND FALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miroku was now in his own crater after the 20 falls in a roll. He scowled in pain from it and climbed off from it after the spell wore off. He lay on his tree and went to rest over there. He rested his eyes and mumbled about stupid wenches who break Ramen bowls.

Sango asked Kagome for another Ramen bowl and she compiled and gave her another one. She looked at the demon monk and felt a little bad for "sitting" him so many times.

'I should apologize to him. He did say sorry and I did ruin his Ramen bowl. I'll apologize to him tonight.'

With that, Sango finished the Ramen bowl and went to sleep.

Later on that night

Sango woke up during the night and looked at the sleeping monk. Her eyes softened at the sight of him and crawled over. His face was peaceful and he looked very calm and happy.

'This is the same way how the old Miroku slept. I guess some things can never change.'

Sango brought her hand to his face and started to carcass his face. 'This brings back some memories that I rather want to forget.' She thought while rubbing his cheek.

Miroku's eyes shot opened and he looked at the blushing demon slayer. He blinked and asked her,

"Is there something you need?"

Sango nodded and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I want to apologize for "sitting" you so many times. I was frustrated and I didn't mean to do that to you."

Miroku sighed and replied back to her,

"Look, it's okay. You don't have to apologize to me. By the way, why were you crying earlier?"

Sango looked away and answered in a low voice,

"Nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."

Miroku looked worried and clasped a hand on her shoulder,

"If you want to talk about it, come see me. I'll help you, even if you are annoying"

Sango smiled at him and thought, 'Just for a second, I saw the Miroku that I loved in him.'

Miroku nodded and slumped back onto his tree. Sango walked over to her sleeping spot and fell asleep thinking,

'Thank you, Miroku.'

Somewhere else

"The plan failed. Miroku isn't crazy like last time." A figure said in displeasure. The shadow growled and replied,

"Don't worry, we'll just kill them off with some of the demons we have."

The morning

The sun was shinning brightly in the morning sky. Inuyasha was the first to wake up and jumped down from his tree. He looked at the sleeping Kagome and he smiled warmly at her. Kagome groggily woke up and greeted him with a smile. Sango and Miroku woke up later and everyone prepared to leave.

They walked to a beautiful village and decided to rest there for a while. Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to a hill for some time to themselves. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder as she walked through the busy market vendors. Miroku followed her since he had nothing better to do.

Miroku was walking with her when a man shouted,

"IT IS A DEMON!!!! ATTACK!"

Miroku looked behind him to see a bunch of villagers with bows, arrows, and swords coming towards him. Sango looked at them worried and stepped in front of Miroku.

"Stop, he's a good demon. Don't attack him!" she shouted at the villagers. The villagers growled and said to each other,

"The young girl is being controlled by that disgusting demon! Let's save her and kill that beast!"

Sango glared at them, but she didn't want to hurt them. There was about 20 villagers and she can't fight them all off without killing them. Miroku growled and flexed his claws. Sango looked at him worried and said,

"Miroku, don't hurt them, they just don't understand."

Miroku warily looked at them and nodded. He stopped flexing his claws and was about to walk away when the villagers ran towards him and tossed Sango to the ground. She landed with a thud and scowled at them. Two villagers stayed behind to restrain Sango as the other 18 villagers walked towards Miroku.

"Demon, you race is vile to this world. We are trying to get rid of everything single one in this world. Our goal is to have a world that is demon free."

Miroku growled at them and shouted at them,

"I am not a true demon. I was a human that was turned into a demon by a black sphere,"

The villagers snorted and walked closer to Miroku. "We don't care. If you are a demon now, that is all that matters. We'll kill you!"

Miroku growled and lunged at them. The villagers attacked back at him with all of the hatred that they had. Miroku blocked most of the attacks, but one was able to drive a sword through his stomach. Miroku yelled in pain and backed away from them.

Sango stood up and was about to help him when the two villagers restrained her painfully.

"Don't worry, we'll free you from that bastard's spell." They said. Sango growled at them and asked,

"What do you have against demons?"

"Long ago, a demon came and destroyed this village. Many people died and since then, we will not allow anyone with demon blood in this village." They responded.

"Then how about my pet Kirara? She too is a demon." Sango said while holding up Kirara to them. The two villagers sweatdropped and replied,

"Uh, we'll attack it later...."

Sango smirked and Kirara transformed into her more ferocious form. The two villagers shouted when Kirara jumped on them, growing ferociously. Sango ran towards the other attacking villagers. However, two more villagers from the group looked back and once again restrained her by knocking her to the ground and holding her arms tightly.

'Dammit! I can't use my sword and I can't reach Hiraikotsu. I am strong, but I can't break away from two men holding me down.' Sango thought sourly.

Kirara was about to help her mistress but the two villagers held her paws, preventing her from moving at all. One of them struck a sword into her and she growled in pain. She began to thrash and was able to escape their grasp. However, they tied ropes onto her paws, preventing her from moving any farther.

Miroku backed away from them as he pulled the sword from his stomach. He clutched his wound tightly. He looked at Sango and something in him wanted to help her as soon as possible.

The villagers walked closer to him and he backed away until he couldn't anymore.

'I can't fly away from them yet, I have to make sure Sango and Kirara is safe. If I fly over them, they can just use their arrows to strike me down. Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?'

To Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha was sleeping next to Kagome who was watching him. She played with his doggy ears and smiled at him.

Somewhere in a dark chasm

"It looks like those humans are doing us a favor. Let's watch and see what happens." A voice said. The other shadow nodded and grinned sinisterly.

Back to Miroku

The villagers prepared to attack Miroku and stepped closer to him. He brought his claws up and glared at them. He prepared to show them real pain when Sango shouted,

"Miroku, please don't hurt them."

The two men who held her down growled at her and said,

"Bitch, don't talk!"

They slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach. Sango was breathing heavily and looked warily at them.

'Please Miroku, don't kill them.'

When Miroku saw those two men hurt Sango like that, something snapped within him. He felt anger and hate boil in him and his eyes started to flash. He hasn't felt like this in awhile. The urge to kill these fools increased and he began to pulse. He growled and tried to calm himself, but the images of those villagers hurting Sango made him angrier and more hateful.

'This feeling, I can't describe it at all. I experienced it once before and all I feel is anger and hate. Is this the rage I had when I transformed for the first time?'

Sango had her eyes widened and she thought, 'Dammit it all to hell! He is going to go into a rage and kill everyone!'

Miroku's growls intensified and his eyes started to flash again. The villagers stepped back a little and one of them threw an arrow at Miroku. The arrow pierced his shoulder but Miroku didn't even flinch in pain. His mind was to warped to feel pain for all he knew was hate and anger.

He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and tossed it aside. His eyes began to bleed red and red stripes started to form on his cheeks. He smirked at the shivering villagers and raised his claws to kill once again.

A/N: Review please!


	4. Attack of the demon, Daseris

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating as fast. I am trying to relax for the remainder of the summer. Well, here is chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Miroku raised his claws, intent to kill all of the villages in one sweep. The villagers backed away carefully and shivered when they saw his face. He was about to strike when Sango shouted,

"Miroku!"

Miroku and the villagers looked at her and Sango continued,

"Miroku, don't kill them. It would be just like last time. You'll end up killing everyone and you will start to like it once again. Please Miroku, don't kill them."

Miroku blinked at her and his eyes started to revert back to their violet color. His stripes disappeared and he was out of his rage. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at him.

The villagers looked at each other and dropped all of their weapons. The two villagers released Sango and the other ones untied the ropes that held Kirara. The fire cat jumped onto Sango's shoulder as she rushed to Miroku's side. They all looked warily at the villagers.

"Why did you stop attacking?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you could have killed us when you were in that demon rage. But that girl there stopped you for doing so. Which means, she isn't in a spell and cares for you and us even though we treated her bad. It made us realize that we were the demons in this instance and that we are sorry."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and looked back at the villagers. Sango then smiled at them and responded,

"It's alright, no one got hurt that badly and Miroku can recover quickly."

They all nodded, took their weapons from the ground and left them without another word spoken. Sango smiled at him and began to walk towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku followed her and they soon reached their friends.

In a dark chasm

"The humans didn't do anything." A shadow said bluntly.

"Don't be too hasty. Those inferior beings were able to make Miroku go into a rage." Another figure responded.

"True and we even found out why. He goes into a rage when the girl he cares most about is wounded by anyone." The shadow said.

"Yes and he'll stay in that rage until she calms him down. He would attack anyone that goes near her. He'll soon kill everyone but her if she is unconscious for too long, even his friends won't last long to him." The figure grinned sinisterly.

"Then when he is completely out of his mind, we'll kill the girl and have Miroku in our command forever for he won't know what to when she dies. He will work for us and do anything in order to revive his woman. He'll help us make the new age of demons. The age where dark demons rule and everyone else will suffer for eternity. Then when everything is set, we'll revive his girl and they will both work together for this new age." The shadow laughed.

"First, we'll have to send a demon that will hurt her easily." The figure stated.

"However, all of our demons are too weak to kill them. We'll have to fuse them all and give it dark power in order for it to hurt her badly." The shadow answered.

"Yes, we'll dispatch the demon soon......" The figure smirked.

Back to the Inuyasha group

Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping peacefully and Sango's eyes softened. Miroku scowled at thought,

'I was having trouble with all of these villagers and all they do is sleep?!?!'

Sango smiled at him and laid down near Kagome. Miroku sighed and sat down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he groggily opened his eyes. He looked at Kagome and smiled at her. He sat up and saw Miroku and Sango with them. He rubbed his eyes and asked,

"What is it?"

They both shook their heads and rested there until Kagome woke up. She greeted them and they once began to travel again. Sango bandaged Miroku's wound and explained what happened. The Inuyasha group then walked through the forest and Sango sighed and thought,

'We haven't found a clue to where the dark demons are at.'

Miroku growled at her and stated,

"Wench, do you have to sigh so loud?"

Sango glared at developed a large red aura around her. Inuyasha and Kagome walked faster with Kirara trailing behind them. She then shouted,

"FALL!!!!"

There was a loud crash and many of the birds flew off from the trees. Miroku scowled at her and stood up.

"What was that for?!?!"

Sango's aura diminished but she still glared at him.

"FOR BEING A TOTAL JERK!" she shouted at him. Just when he was about to respond to that, a screech shattered through the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Miroku and Sango and everyone prepared for battle.

A black demon appeared before them. Kagome screamed and Sango let out a terrified gasp. Inuyasha and Miroku tightened their hold onto their weapons and looked at the black........thing.

It had a black slimly body with two red eyes. Its arms dragged on the ground and its claws were sharper than knives. It had two fangs sticking out of its mouth that were as sharp as its claws. Its feet dragged onto the ground with acid coming out of it, melting the ground under it. The thing's stench was horrible and part of its body dripped onto the ground also causing it to melt.

Kagome backed away from it and let out a frightened scream. She then collapsed from fright. Inuyasha ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. He gently placed her near a tree and growled at the....thing.

"HEY! No one hurts Kagome! Kaze-no-Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted and hit the demon with the blast. Miroku and Sango looked at the demon, or what was left of it.

His body were now but little blobs of mess that spluttered around the ground. The ground melted wherever the blobs touched and the stench of the demon worsened. Inuyasha soon fainted from the horrible stench and collapsed onto the ground.

Miroku felt very dizzy from the smell but didn't faint from it yet. Sango had to hold her nose while Kirara growled miserably from the ground. Soon however, the blobs began to fuse together until the demon was back into its regular shape. Miroku and Sango looked at each other worried and prepared to attack.

"Miroku, we can't touch its body because it can melt anything. We can't use blasts like Inuyasha's Kaze-no-Kizu or it will repair itself. We have to disintegrate it completely in one hit!" Sango shouted.

"Yeah or we can use holy power such as Kagome's arrows. He has the aura of a dark demon, can you feel it? He is weak against light and purity." Miroku yelled.

"Yes, I can feel the demon's aura and it matches Sherra's. Kagome is knocked out and you can't use holy energy since you are a demon. So we just have to destroy him completely in one hit." Sango responded.

They both nodded and Sango threw Hiraikotsu at him. The demon just stared as it hit him, not doing any damage what so ever. The black blob spoke for the first time then,

"I is Daseris..... My order.......Kill its........" said the blob known as Daseris. (A/N: In proper grammar, "I am Daseris and my order is to kill you all.")

Daseris walked over Hiraikotsu and it completely melted, nothing left of Sango's sturdy boomerang.

Sango gasped but she took out her sword. Miroku walked in front of her and said,

"Sango, none of your weapons are going to help, let me take care of this." Sango nodded but she didn't back away from him and only sheathed her sword.

Miroku then nodded and shot a blast that was as strong as Kaze-no-Kizu from his shakujou at Daseris. The blast tore his flesh, but he just recovered the damage. Daseris slowly walked to them and Miroku spread his wings. He shot blades at Daseris and Sango remembered when he used that technique before. She shuddered but stood her ground.

The blades went through him but Daseris merely regenerated his lost flesh. Miroku started to make his wings glow but Sango stopped him before he can unleash that attack.

"Miroku, don't use that attack. It is too risky and you might end up killing someone else too." Sango said to him. Miroku seemed to understand and lowered his wings. Miroku then raised his arm and shot his spikes at the mutated demon.

The demon once again regenerated his flesh where the spikes when through and walked closer to the two. Miroku growled and knew that he can't use his shakujou or claws because the demon's skin would burn them badly. So, Miroku flexed his claws and shot another blast at the demon. The demon smirked and slowly walked to them.

Miroku grabbed his shakujou and prepared to defend since he ran out of attacks to use. Sango walked to his side and prepared to defend with him. Just when Daseris was about to strike, a voice came into Daseris's mind.

'Hit the girl first and I'll set you free.'

Daseris nodded and extended his arm out. He struck out at Sango with amazing speed. Sango tried to block with her sword but he knocked it away and whipped out at her in the stomach. His strike burned Sango's stomach and she was flung to a tree. She hit it headfirst and fell on unconscious from the blow. There was blood roaming down her stomach and mouth.

Miroku instantly went to her side and checked to make sure that she was still breathing. She still was alive, but wounded badly. Miroku felt that same rage brew inside his system again and his eyes flashed red again. He growled loudly and looked at the mutated demon. Inuyasha and Kagome woke up from their sleep and gaped in what they saw.

Miroku's eyes bled red and his pupils turned green. (AN: I know, just like Demon Inuyasha, but any other color wouldn't look good with red) One red stripe formed on each cheek and he walked closer to Daseris. He brought out his shakujou and flung it into its eye.

Daseris roared in pain and Miroku sent a jolt of energy from his shakujou to Daseris's body. Daseris's body exploded and nothing was left of the mutated demon. Miroku placed his shakujou into its sheath.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and Kagome looked at Sango's wounds. Kirara meowed and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and growled at Miroku as he stepped closer to Sango. Kagome clutched Sango to her but Miroku's eyes flashed and flew to where Kagome was.

Inuyasha jumped forward in order to protect her but was surprised when Miroku didn't kill Kagome yet. Instead, he grabbed Kagome and tossed her back to Inuyasha and grabbed Sango, bridal style.

He jumped into the air with her and flew off to the south. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and they all headed towards Miroku and Sango.

To Miroku and Sango

Sango woke up to the morning light and she quickly stood up. She winced in pain and saw that her wounds were all bandaged up. That was when she noticed that she was in a cave by herself.

'How did I get here and what happened?'

She looked around and saw that her sword and boomerang was there. 'My Hiraikotsu! I thought it broke during the battle. Who fixed it?'

She strapped both weapons on and stretched out her limbs. Sango looked up as someone walked into the cave. The slayer gasped as she saw Miroku walking in with a dead rooster in his claws. The rooster had blood coming out of it and Miroku sat down near her.

Sango looked at Miroku and let a big yelp when she saw Miroku with red eyes and red stripes. Miroku scoffed at her and walked over to a fire. He began to cook the chicken and Sango had the urge to sweatdrop.

"Miroku, what happened to Daseris and where is Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Miroku growled at her and spoke in a raspier voice,

"Daseris is in hell and Inuyasha and Kagome are alive and is catching up to us. Let's go Sango, my mate."

Sango blushed and thought, 'Lady Kaede is right, he didn't hurt Inuyasha or Kagome and took care of me well.'

They soon ate the rooster that Miroku killed and Sango looked at him carefully. He still had red eyes and stripes, but he was more vicious and would kill anyone if someone hurts her.

Miroku carried her in his arms and he flew off to do revenge on a certain demon clan.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; it took me 10 hrs to write. Review please!


	5. The Dark Demons: Fornir and Resgou

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Due to the fact that my summer is ending, I won't be able to update as fast as usual. I'm not discontinuing my story and I am still planning to write more fics. Well, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Sango held onto Miroku as he flew through the skies, looking for the dark demon clan. Unfortunately, Miroku couldn't find any scent of them, so he continued to fly towards the South. Sango looked up at him and asked,

"Can we land now? I want to walk around for a bit."

Miroku looked at her with his red eyes and nodded. He landed on the ground and gently placed her down. Sango continued to walk through the forest with Miroku by her side.

'This Miroku right now is really different from the rest. He is not perverted or a jerk, yet he barely shows any emotion besides anger or rage at people who hurt me. He doesn't smile and his red eyes and stripes bring back unwanted memories. Yet, he protects me with his life and doesn't kill anyone if they don't hurt me. I'm not sure if he would protect Inuyasha and the others like he does to me, but they wouldn't hurt me so that is all good. Still, what happens if I die or fall unconscious for too long? I shudder to think what will happen then, so I'll make sure that I do not die or get into a coma. I like Miroku as a human more than this from because at least he shows emotions and smiles a lot more.' Thought Sango as she trailed down the path.

Miroku growled as a demon walked towards them with drool coming out of its mouth. It was a bear demon that looked weak compared to some of the demons that they faced. The bear demon ran towards Sango in attempts to eat her for lunch. Sango brought out a newly repaired Hiraikotsu and tossed it at the bear demon.

The boomerang chopped it in half and it died instantly. Miroku smirked and said to Sango,

"Impressive, now let's keep going, my mate."

Sango flushed and thought, 'I hope Inuyasha and Kagome gets to us before anything happens.'

To Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through a dense forest in attempt to find their friends. Inuyasha was following Miroku's scent, but it would take awhile for them to catch up since they were far behind.

They both sighed and continued to walk down the path.

In the dark chasm

"Our plan failed! The damn demon failed and Sango is fine!" a shadow roared violently.

"Calm yourself, Miroku is still in demon rage, except he can control it well. All we have to do is kill the girl when the group comes back together. Then, he will go crazy since the girl he loves died. He'll kill his friends then he'll try to kill us. That is when we'll tell him that we will revive his mate. He would work for us, not caring in what he does, since he'll do anything to revive her. That is when the Age of the Dark Demons comes and we'll rule this world and everyone else will suffer. Now, let's find the girl and put our plan in action." A figure stated and the shadow nodded in agreement. They disappeared into the shadows to work onto their plan.

Back to Miroku and Sango

Sango sighed and began to wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome were okay. 'They have been gone for a while, maybe I should ask Miroku. I want to travel with them again.'

"Hey Miroku, I want to travel with Inuyasha and Kagome again. Can we go back to them?" Sango asked as she looked at the demon monk.

Miroku looked at her and nodded. He turned to walk back to them when he caught the smell of a dark demon. He instantly tensed and looked around for them. Sango was about to prepare to attack when someone grabbed her by the stomach and tossed her over his shoulder. Miroku looked around to see a dark demon toss Sango over his shoulder. He instantly growled and ran towards him.

The dark demon ran back towards Inuyasha and Kagome's direction and Miroku took pursuit. Sango was knocked unconscious by the demon and Miroku growled angrily at him.

They continued to run through the forest until Miroku caught up to him. He was about to knock him to the ground when another dark demon knocked Miroku to the ground. Miroku growled angrily and continued to chase the two dark demons that ran side by side.

They soon reached a clearing where the two dark demons stopped. Miroku looked at them warily and shouted,

"Give my back my mate!"

The dark demon that held Sango scoffed and said, "No, she is part of our plan." The other dark demon nodded.

Just in that time, Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the clearing. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out with Kirara transformed and Kagome with her bow and arrows out. They were about to attack when the dark demon that held Sango shouted,

"Don't make a move or I'll kill her now." Everyone seemed to obey and the other dark demon began to speak,

"I am Fornir and the other dark demon that is holding the girl is Resgou." (Fornir was the figure and Resgou was the shadow before)

Fornir was a girl dark demon that looked a lot like Sherra. She had black hair, black eyes, black armor and a sword by her waist.

Resgou was a guy that was slightly larger than Fornir and had a halberd as a weapon attached to his back. He too wore black armor and had black eyes.

Inuyasha growled and shouted,

"Like we would care!"

Fornir smirked and stated, "Yes, it doesn't matter since you'll all be in hell!" With that, she took out her sword and ran towards Resgou. He dropped Sango onto the ground and Fornir grinned.

Miroku growled and flew towards the two demons in order to kill them. Fornir shouted,

"For the Age of Dark Demons, die!"

She struck down with her sword and pierced through Sango's heart. Sango screamed in pain and whispered softly, 

"I'm sorry Miroku....." With those last words, she died and stopped moving at all. 

Blood began to pool around Sango's dead body and the two dark demons laughed sinisterly.

Inuyasha growled and instantly ran towards the two demons with Kirara by his side, Miroku walked towards the dead Sango and he dropped to his knees.

'Sango....I failed you, but I'll avenge you by killing everyone!' Miroku thought and ran towards Fornir first. She saw Miroku running towards her and took out her sword to battle him.

Resgou walked towards Inuyasha and Kirara and he took out his halberd. He smirked and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and told Kirara to protect Kagome. Kirara nodded and ran back towards Kagome.

Miroku brought out his staff and battled with Fornir. She barely was able to keep up with Miroku's vicious strikes. Miroku at the time was charging up his wings to unleash his most powerful attack while striking down Fornir.

Inuyasha jumped back and used Kaze-no-Kizu at Resgou. He in turn launched his own blast to counter the attack and they canceled each other out. They continued to battle viciously and Inuyasha looked at his dead friend.

'Sango, I swear upon my Tetsusaiga that I'll avenge you.'

Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her dead best friend from a distance. She strung an arrow and shot it towards Fornir.

'Sango-chan, don't worry, we'll find a way to revive you.'

Fornir dodged the arrow but was struck down by Miroku's staff. His wings started to glow and then he shouted,

"DIE AND GO TO HELL!"

His wings let out that same powerful blast that he used on Konshin awhile back. Both Dark Demons jumped up and teleported to dodge the blast. Inuyasha looked at the blast that was coming towards him and he shouted,

"Damn it! Move everyone!" He jumped away just in time as Kagome jumped onto Kirara and moved away from the blast. Miroku's attack burned the ground and all of the trees that came across it.

To Fornir and Resgou

They both panted as they barely dodged the attack that Miroku sent.

"Great, our plan failed!" shouted Resgou as he stormed around the forest. Fornir sighed at his childish attitude and said,

"The plan didn't fail yet. All we have to do is let Miroku kill his friends then we go to him and tell him that we'll revive Sango. He'll agree and the Age of the Dark Demons will be born."

Resgou sighed but nodded anyways to Fornir's plan.

Back to the Inuyasha group

Sango was still on the ground, dead with her lifeblood pooling around her. Her heart was pierced and there was a hole there where she was struck down. Sango had wide lifeless eyes and she held no pulse or inhaled any air so far.

Inuyasha ran towards Sango with Kagome on Kirara behind him. Inuyasha was about to pick her up when Miroku growled viciously at them.

'We can't let Miroku escape or he'll kill everyone. We need to knock him out, but how?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga at him as Miroku raised his shakujou. The two weapons met as they battled each other.

'Dammit, I can't use Kaze-no-Kizu because it might hurt him badly.' Inuyasha thought as he blocked another stroke. Kagome was about to help out Sango when she heard Inuyasha's cry of pain.

Miroku was able to knock Tetsusaiga out of his hand and it landed 30 yards away from them. Inuyasha was on the ground, clutching his wound where Miroku's arm spikes pierced him. Miroku looked at Kagome and scowled at her.

He flew to where she was and struck down Kirara in one hit. Kirara growled in pain and reverted back to its small size. Kagome looked fearfully at Miroku as he grabbed her neck tightly and slammed her to a tree.

"Don't touch my mate! Now die!" Miroku shouted and started to choke her. Kagome started to see spots and thought she was going to die when she heard a low rumbling sound.

Miroku seemed to hear it too and looked back at the injured Inuyasha who was now standing. Miroku stopped squeezing Kagome's neck and dropped her to the ground.

Inuyasha growled and his eyes became red with green pupils. Two thin purple stripes formed onto his cheeks. His claws became sharper than knives and his fangs grew. Finally, his scent and aura changed to a vicious and disturbed one.

Miroku felt chills down his spine as Inuyasha walked menacingly towards Miroku. Kagome fell unconscious due to the wounds on her neck and rested against the tree behind Sango. Kirara was next to her, unconscious from the pain.

Miroku held out his staff protectively in front of him and walked away from Sango so she wouldn't get hurt in the process.

"You'll die from hurting my Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and lunged towards Miroku. Claw met staff as Inuyasha continued to attack the still raged Miroku.

Their battle continued and not one of them will stop until the other one died.

A/N: Sorry about making this chapter shorter than the rest. But I wanted to save Inuyasha and Miroku's battle for the next chapter. Well, review please!


	6. Shattered Friendship: Inuyasha vs Miroku

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: Sorry for killing off Sango last chapter. It is still going to be Miroku/Sango and she will be revived. Oops, that was a spoiler, oh well. No need to be killed by reviewers.

Warnings: This chapter might be very violent

Note: The size of Miroku's spikes on his arms is not very long. They are only two inches.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

Full demon Inuyasha lunged at Miroku with his knife like claws. Miroku held out his staff and began to defend against Inuyasha. Kagome and Kirara were still unconscious and Sango was still lying in her own puddle of blood.

Miroku growled at Inuyasha as his attacks were becoming harder to block. Inuyasha was viciously attacking him with no other thought then to avenge his Kagome. With a fast swipe, Inuyasha was able to knock Miroku's staff out of his hands and it landed near the unconscious Kagome.

Not wasting anytime, Inuyasha struck out with his claws but Miroku dodged the attack and jumped a few feet away. He spread his wings and shot out sharp blades at the angered demon.

Inuyasha smirked and let the attack hit him square on. The attack scratched up his red coat, but it did no damage to the hanyou himself. Inuyasha smirked and walked to the human turned demon monk.

Miroku knew that he couldn't use his strongest attack for it might end up killing Sango's body even more. So, his last choice was to attack Inuyasha with his claws and spikes. Miroku ran forward to Inuyasha and struck his spikes once again into his stomach. Inuyasha seemed completely unfazed by the stroke and grabbed both of Miroku's wrists.

Inuyasha held Miroku's wrists above his head and he smirked. He swiped with his other claw and was able to strike Miroku's chest, causing 5 long deep scratches across it. Miroku yelled in pain and was able to break free from Inuyasha's grasp.

Miroku clutched his wound that was bleeding heavily. The blood started to stain his robes to a reddish color and blood began to drip on the ground. Miroku growled and clutched the blood that was in his hand. He then launched multiple red blades from his claws and blood combined, similar to Blades of Blood but stronger and much quicker.

This time, Inuyasha's jacket and shirt were ripped off and the blades pierced his skin. However, the scratches weren't deep so Inuyasha wasn't harmed deeply. Inuyasha smirked and ran towards Miroku again with full speed.

Miroku used his blood blade attack again, but Inuyasha just ran into it, not caring about the damage he took. More scratches appeared on his body, but Inuyasha did not care and started to lash out with his claws.

Miroku lashed back with his claws and they ended up slashing each other's arms. Miroku's black sleeves were ripped and torn with deep red gashes on his arms. Inuyasha was faring no better with his own set of wounds on his arms.

Miroku tried a different approach and struck all of his spikes on both of his arms into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha fell onto the ground in pain from the attacks. Miroku proceeded to kick him in the ribs and Inuyasha growled in pain. Miroku tried another kick but Inuyasha grabbed his ankle, and twisted it painfully.

Miroku fell onto the ground, face forward with his foot twisted in the wrong direction. The hanyou ribbed his sheath from his back and tossed it aside. Inuyasha grinned venomously and brought down his elbow into Miroku's ribs.

There was a sickening crunch and Inuyasha knew that he at least broke a couple of ribs. Miroku screamed in pain and coughed out blood from his mouth. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the neck and turned him around so that his back was on the ground and he was facing forward.

Blood was coming out of Miroku's mouth and his eyes were no longer red and were back to their violet color. His red stripes on his cheeks were gone and his aura returned to normal. The raged demon monk was now calm and no longer in a rage. He still was a demon of course.

Miroku was in a very bad shape however, there was blood flowing freely from his arms, chest and mouth. A few of his ribs were broken and his ankle was twisted badly. He looked rather pitiful right now.

Inuyasha smirked and once again grabbed Miroku by the neck. He held him in the air and prepared to hit him with his claw. Miroku was no longer struggling because he was too tired and in pain to do anything.

Inuyasha then thrust his claw deeply into Miroku's stomach so that his hand was sticking out from Miroku's back. He withdrew his arm and slammed Miroku back into the Earth as hard as he could.

Miroku coughed and warily looked at Inuyasha. He then looked at the dead Sango and his unconscious friends. 'Sango, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me, someday.' He thought as his blood began to make puddle around him.

Inuyasha looked at the beaten demon monk and he grinned once more. The hanyou grabbed Miroku's shoulders and dug his claws in each of them. He pushed his claws until he punctured the skin and even more blood was coming out. Inuyasha withdrew his claws and looked at the near dead monk. The hanyou's claws were now dripping with Miroku's blood.

He was barely conscious but the world looked like it was spinning around. Miroku had a splitting headache and his eyes were dilated and lifeless. The last thing he saw was Inuyasha, who was slowly regaining control before slipping into darkness.

To Fornir and Resgou

Resgou was gaping at the scene before him. The two demons were watching the entire fight through a mirror. They saw how powerful full demon Inuyasha was and now they have changed their plans.

"It seems that Miroku is weaker then this Inuyasha person. He too however, is driven by the protective instinct within him. It causes him to go into this rage when Kagome is hurt. Interesting, we'll just kill her and Inuyasha will be under our control." Fornir smirked and continued to watch the scene.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha slowly got back into his right mind. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't. He looked at the bloody monk and dead demon slayer. He looked at Kagome and jumped to her side. Inuyasha was glad that she only was unconscious and not dead. He looked at Kirara and he was glad that she was still alive.

He looked at Sango and he knew that he couldn't help her out. The hanyou walked to Tetsusaiga and sheathed the sword. Then he walked towards Miroku and he felt more guilt build upon him as he walked towards the near dead monk.

'I did this to him. His blood is on my hands and the scent of my claws is on him. I almost killed my best friend just because I cannot my demon side. DAMN MYSELF TO HELL AND BACK!'

He walked towards his friend and his nose wiggled in disgust. 'The scent of this place is disgusting, all of this blood and death. Well, I have to help Miroku before he ends up dying.'

Miroku was still in his own puddle of blood with his eyes opened and starting blankly into the sky. He was barely breathing and his pulse was very weak. Inuyasha cringed in seeing the usually happy and calm monk into a dead and lifeless one.

He gently picked him so that his wounds wouldn't worsen and walked back to Kagome. Inuyasha went to giant yellow back pack and found some bandages he could use. He tied up Miroku's wounds first, cringing as he did so. After he bandaged Miroku, he bandaged Sango then himself.

'How am I going to revive Sango? The only person who can is Sesshoumaru, but he would never help me. But I'll try to ask him, I'll do if for Sango and Miroku.' Inuyasha thought and went to sleep.

The morning

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. Most of his wounds have healed; expect the ones in his stomach and arms. They were just scratches by now though. Kagome was waking up along with a fully healed Kirara.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and greeted her,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and asked about him. He said that he'll live and that we should worry more about Miroku and Sango.

Kagome looked at Sango and she began to cry again. Inuyasha looked at her worried and tried to comfort her. Miroku soon woke up and tried to get up, but he was in too much pain.

Inuyasha walked over to his friend and asked,

"How are you doing?"

"Well, the wounds on my arms has healed and the five scratches on my chest doesn't hurt anymore. My ankle is a little numb but it doesn't hurt anymore. For my broken ribs, I think they are starting to repair but it would at least take a couple more days for it to heal. The hole in my stomach, is very painful and I don't think I can fight for awhile." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and was glad that Miroku is going to live after all of the wounds he gave him. Miroku sighed and looked at his dead Sango.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about her?" Miroku asked.

"I'm thinking that we can ask my dumb ass brother to revive her with the Tensaiga." Inuyasha explained.

"And how are we going to convince him to do that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. We'll just have to follow his scent and then we find him. We revive Sango and then we are going to kick some demons' asses." Inuyasha stated while cracking his knuckles.

"We must stock up in the next village though for supplies and to repair our ruined clothes. Plus, Sango and I need to take a dip in the hot springs to wash off this blood." Stated Miroku.

"Keh, fine."

Kagome volunteered to go to the hot springs with Sango and the men agreed. Miroku didn't bother to peek at them for obvious reasons. After Kagome washed herself and Sango, Miroku cleaned himself afterwards in the springs while Inuyasha ate Ramen.

They gathered all of their weapons and supplies and headed towards the next village. They restocked on some items there and Inuyasha and Miroku repaired their clothing. Kagome repaired Sango's outfit and they all journeyed to find Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha followed his scent with Kagome on his back like usual. Miroku was riding on Kirara with Sango in his arms and his shakujou strapped onto his back.

After much walking, the Inuyasha group finally saw Sesshoumaru near a lake where Jaken and Rin were playing in. Well, more like Rin was playing in while Jaken got wet. Sesshoumaru was lying on a tree when he rose up and walked to his hanyou brother.

"What do you want half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionless.

"Keh, I need you to revive my friend with Tensaiga." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Why would I revive a pitiful woman?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone. Inuyasha was about to answer when Miroku yelled,

"YOU'LL REIVIVE HER BECAUSE SHE DESERVES TO LIVE!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Miroku and stepped closer to the demon monk.

"You were that one monk who battled me awhile back. I still see that you are a demon but you are in better control." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Whatever just revive her." Miroku growled.

"On one condition." Sesshoumaru said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"You must stay a demon like that for the rest of your life." Sesshoumaru said.

"WHAT!" the group shouted out all at once.

"For what reason Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"It is simple really, you'll be able to protect your mate better and there will be one less human scum on this world." He responded.

"But what about my spirit powers and my regular personality?" Miroku asked.

"That will be taken care of. There is a fruit that allows a human to turn them into a demon. The fruit would override any spell or sphere that was cast on you too. The fruit will allow you to carry the same personality and turn you into a demon based on your spirit power and personality. You could end becoming a rat demon or an elemental demon. I don't know it is all based on you. When you eat the fruit, you will still have your same personality and holy powers plus the demon powers that you acquire." Sesshoumaru explained.

"What about our wounds?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about that, the guardian is honorable and will heal your wounds before you fight him. Just don't get killed getting to him in the process." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why haven't other humans tried to get it?" Kagome asked.

"There is a barrier that only pure hearted may enter. Anyone that is a full-blooded demon or is a vile human will not be able to enter. Plus, there is a strong guardian that guards the fruit so no one weak can enter. Also, not many people know of this fruit so it is rare for a person to try and get it." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And how do you know about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard about it from my valuable resources." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Miroku asked.

"I am not a demon that will lie, I do not stoop so low." Sesshoumaru responded. They all agreed in that comment.

"But I still don't know why you are helping us." Miroku said.

"I have my own personal reasons in why I want to help you. Now go to the Lentary Mountain that is South from here. You'll find the fruit there. When you complete this task, come back to this spot and I'll revive the girl." Sesshoumaru stated and started to walk away.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Miroku said honestly.

The group then walked to the South to find the sacred fruit.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! BTW, I am having a poll in which kind of demon Miroku should turn into. Here they are:

Wind Demon

Spirit Demon

Winged Demon

So, please vote and give me your opinion!


	7. Fruit of Lentary Mountain

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating. School has been hell so far, but I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Side note: The winning demon is wind.

Chapter 7

The group traveled on to the South to find the sacred fruit on top of Lentary Mountain. The trip was quiet since everyone was in deep thought. They were only a few miles away from Lentary Mountain and the group was pretty nervous. Well, except for a certain hanyou...

"DAMN IT! I DON'T SEE WHY WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO SESSHOUMARU!"

Kagome sighed and told him, "Well, we need to revive Sango-chan and he is the only one who can."

"That's right." Miroku said while brushing a strand of hair out of Sango's face.

"Keh, whatever."

In a dark chasm

"That fruit is going to spoil all of our plans! We have to do something!" Resgou shouted. Fornir rolled her eyes and said,

"Not everything is lost, we'll just let him eat the fruit. You know how dark demons are born."

Resgou smiled evilly and nodded.

"Good, then when he eats it, we'll attack and capture him."

Back to the Inuyasha Group

After much walking, they reached Lentary Mountain. The mountain wasn't that large and it didn't have any hazards on it. The mountain was very plain, except a large tree on the very top of it. It could be seen from miles away. So, the group walked towards the tree until they hit a barrier.

Inuyasha growled and said, "I can past through, but I will be changed into a human since this barrier will purify my demon side until we get out of the barrier again."

"Yeah, and Kirara can't go since she is full demon. So, I think that you and Kagome wait here with Kirara." Miroku said as he tired to walk through the barrier.

"Wait, are you going to be fine on your own?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded and continued to walk towards the barrier.

"Keh, better not die on us bouzo."

"Yeah I won't, take care of Sango." Miroku responded and walked through the barrier.

Well, at least he tried to.

Miroku was slammed back from the barrier and he growled in annoyance. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took out Tetsusaiga. It turned red and Inuyasha used the Kaze-no-Kizu to break the barrier. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and watched as the barrier disappeared.

"Alright I am going in alone. This is my mission don't worry about me though. I promise to come back." Miroku said and walked towards the tree.

Kagome was about to decline, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"We must comply with the bouzo's wishes. This is his mission to save his mate and we can't interfere." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and Kirara mewed in agreement. Inuyasha smirked and watched as Miroku's form began to get smaller and smaller.

'You better not die on us bouzo'

To Miroku

Miroku walked towards the tree and he took out his shakujou just in case something decides to pop out on him. He reached the tree and looked at the fruit that was hanging from its branches. He was about to pluck one when he heard a voice shout,

"STOP!"

Miroku looked back to see a demon fly down towards him. The demon landed before him and looked at Miroku with a piercing glare.

"So you are the guardian of this fruit?" Miroku asked while preparing to fight with his shakujou.

The demon had angel wings on its back with claws, fangs, elf-shaped ears, and had a pure smell and aura. On its side, was a double-edged sword and had blue robes on. The demon's eyes were midnight blue and its hair was shoulder length.

"Yes, I am the guardian, demon. I know that your friend broke my barrier and I could have easily replaced it. But I have seen your intentions and let you in. You are not doing this for power but to revive your loved one, so I permitted you to enter. I am an elite demon and I know that you are a monk turned demon, Miroku."

"How do you know?"

"I cannot tell you, but I am light demon, the purest kind of demon out there. My name is Syaca and I am a girl. You appear to be wounded, I will heal you and your friends now." Syaca said and a light energy flew back towards Inuyasha and Kagome and towards Miroku. When the light energy touched him, Miroku was completely healed.

"Thanks, so would you let me eat your fruit now?"

"No, you must battle and defeat me, I can't let any weak ones eat the fruit." Syaca said and drew her sword.

"Fine, but I will defeat you!" Miroku shouted and shot out a blast from his staff. Syaca jumped out of the way and flew towards him with her sword raised. Syaca struck down but Miroku blocked with his staff.

"I know how you fight, you would lose to me if you keep on fighting like this. So I propose an idea that let's me see your full potential and a chance for you to eat the fruit." Syaca said and stopped attacking.

"Okay, what is it?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I'll use my strongest attack and you must defend without dying from it. Then you must hit me with your strongest attack and I will decide if you deserve the fruit." Syaca explained and got into a stance.

"Okay, I accept." Miroku said and prepared to defend himself.

"Good luck and I hope you don't die." Syaca said has white energy begun to flow around her body. Miroku tensed has he felt the energy swirl around her.

The energy began to glow with her body and Syaca pointed her sword at Miroku. The energy then begun to transfer into the sword until it glowed with light.

"Here it comes!" she shouted and a blast that could rival Bakuryuuha shot out at Miroku.

Miroku at that time was charging his wings so he could use his most powerful blast later on. The blast came straight towards him and Miroku braced himself.

Syaca's blast attack hit square on, and there was a blinding light throughout the area. Smoke came about and Syaca narrowed her eyes.

When the smoked cleared, she saw Miroku standing up with his wings spread out. He was breathing heavily with blood coming out in some of his wounds. Miroku had a look of determination on his face and his wings began to glow.

'He survived? He has the potential to destroy them, since I couldn't. Miroku will become stronger than me. It is time for me to die now.' Syaca thought and watched Miroku charging up his attack.

Miroku's wings then shot out the same blast that he has used on Konshin at Syaca. She watched the blast engulf her and said her final words to Miroku,

"Miroku, you can eat the fruit now. But I want you to destroy the tree that grows the fruit too. Thank you for releasing me. I hope you can destroy them..."

With those words, Syaca died and the blast just stopped when she died. Miroku looked at where she one stood and thought,

'Sure, I will eat the fruit and destroy the tree. Also, I will destroy whoever you were talking about, I promise.'

Miroku walked up to the giant tree and plucked a fruit from one of its branches. The fruit itself looked a lot like a peach. Miroku shrugged and ate the fruit until there was nothing left. He then grabbed his shakujou and used an attack that was similar to Kaze-no-Kizu at the tree.

The tree was destroyed completely and all of the remaining fruit vanished into thin air. Miroku sighed in relief and sheathed his staff. When he was about to walk back to Inuyasha and the others, he felt a blinding pain course all around his body.

Miroku fell to the ground on his side and he yelled in pain.

To Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting worried when they saw huge amounts of energy shoot out. But they both waited until they heard Miroku shout in pain.

"That was Miroku! We need to check up on him. Kagome, climb on my back!" Inuyasha shouted to the others.

Kagome nodded and jumped onto Inuyasha. Kirara, with Sango on her back, walked with Inuyasha.

They all walked until they saw Miroku writhing on the ground in pain.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome shouted and ran towards him. Inuyasha looked around and saw that the tree was destroyed and whomever Miroku was battling is dead.

"Hey Kagome, Miroku destroyed the fruit tree and the guardian. So this means that he already ate the fruit, I can smell the fruit in him. He is in pain probably from the transformations that are going to take place." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome and Kirara looked at him strangely.

"SHUT UP! I know some stuff, I am not stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Stare**

Inuyasha's expression: - -;;

"Anyways, what should we do about Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it would be better if we don't move him around. So, we'll camp here for tonight." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Okay"

The Inuyasha group was already sitting down around the campfire with the moon shinning high up in the sky. Miroku was still writhing on the ground in pain, but he wasn't yelling anymore. Kirara was still transformed but Sango now was lying against her body.

"Inuyasha, do you think that they will be okay?" Kagome asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they are both too stubborn to die now."

"My thoughts exactly." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her and brought her closer to him. They watched the fire die out and both of them were contented in each other's arms.

During the night

Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping peacefully when they heard someone shout in pain. Inuyasha woke up and shook Kagome awake.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"The bouzo is shouting in pain again."

"Well, let's help him then!" Kagome shouted and crawled towards the monk.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said and walked towards Miroku.

Miroku then all of a sudden, stopped groaning and stood up with his eyes glowing. His body began to glow and the transformations began to take place.

A/N: Okay, I'll stop there. Review please!

Bouzo- Insulting term for a priest or monk.


	8. Sango's Revival

The Dark Demons Revenge

A/N: #Gasps# I haven't updated this long! Sorry about that, but I will update this fic when I have the time. I will never abandon a fic! #cheesy music comes on#

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, no one would watch it anymore.

Chapter 8

Miroku's eyes were glowing; and that worried Inuyasha and Kagome. Last time something like this happened.... Well, something that would like to be forgotten forever.

However, there was one difference.....

Miroku's eyes were a glowing blue color; like the color of the morning sky. Not the evil red that were filled with madness. This color was more peaceful and sincere; like the old Miroku.

That was when his transformation began to take place.

Miroku's violet outer robe turned into a blue color; just like his eyes. His fingernails shrunk so that they matched Inuyasha's claws. The same with his fangs. His hair reached to his mid back and was straight and not messy. Miroku's aura and scent became the peaceful, caring, comforting and sincere just like when he was a human. Two swords in their sheaths (like Sango's) appeared at his hip and were attached to a blue belt like holder (like Inuyasha's red belt thing for Tetsusaiga). Two black gloves, (like Bankotsu's gloves) appeared on both of Miroku's arms.

Miroku's shakujou developed a sharp blade at the bottom of the staff; almost like a lance except the blade is at the bottom. The shakujou was placed back on his back into a now black sheath. His stripes on his cheeks disappeared. His black wings stayed the same; except it didn't look as evil as it did before. His spikes on his arms disappeared. Lastly, the glowing in his eyes disappeared and his soft and caring violet eyes shown out.

Still, the prayer beads around his neck was still there......

Inuyasha was gaping in shock and Kagome let out a soft gasp in surprise. Both of them were uncertain weather or not to approach Miroku yet.

Kirara was the one who approached him first.

The neko jumped into Miroku's arms and licked happily at him. Miroku smiled at her and petted softly on her head; causing a cat-like purr.

Inuyasha and Kagome got the picture and approached Miroku.

Kagome kneeled down next to the demon monk and she smiled at him.

"Are you back to normal, Miroku-sama?" she asked.

Miroku stopped petting Kirara and narrowed his eyes at Kagome; causing her to sweat. She then felt the strangest sensation on her backside that she hasn't felt in awhile.

**Grope**

**Twitch**

"PEVERT!" Kagome screamed and backed a few feet away from the now grinning monk. "I guess you are back to normal" she said with a smile on her face. 'He really is back, I can't believe it.'

Inuyasha growled and bonked the monk on the head but smirked at his friend. "Well, glad to see you back, bouzo."

Miroku stood up and smiled at his friends. "Yeah, I'm glad to be back."

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku nodded his head and thought about Sango and how she died. But Miroku knew that he could revive her with the help with Sesshoumaru, since he completed his part of the deal.

"Well, we should rest for the night and revive Sango in the morning. Even though my brother is a pain in the ass, he won't go back on his word." Inuyasha mumbled and climbed to his tree to rest.

Kagome nodded and fell asleep against a transformed Kirara.

Miroku smiled at his friends and fell asleep against a tree.

'Don't worry Sango.'

To the dark demons

"This is just great!" Resgou shouted angrily. "This is all your fault! The plan will not work now!

"Relax, I still have one plan left. We just need to get our hands on Sango and well, you know." Fornir smiled evilly and Resgou nodded his head in agreement.

"What about Inuyasha?" Resgou asked.

"That is simple, we'll kidnap Kagome too and torture her until Inuyasha is in his full demon form." Fornir said. She smirked, a wicked one, and watched the group through a dark spell.

In the morning at the Inuyasha campsite.

Kagome stretched her arms and smiled at the beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly and there were no dark auras around to bother them. It almost seemed to perfect...

'Oh well' she thought, 'Might as well use this day wisely.'

Miroku woke up and smiled, knowing that Sango will be back today. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and looked at his friends.

"Well, let's go and get Sango back." Inuyasha said and everyone nodded. Kagome leaped onto Inuyasha and a little Kirara jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded at each other and both took off to find Sesshoumaru.

After a few hours, they found Sesshoumaru resting against a tree with Sango by his side. Jaken was resting by him and Rin was eating a melon.

Inuyasha and the rest walked up to Sesshoumaru as he stood up with Tensaiga in his hand.

"Good, you completed the mission. I will revive her, as promised." Sesshoumaru said and swung down at the imps that were on Sango's body. Sesshoumaru put back Tensaiga and walked with to his group.

"Let's go" the tall demon said bluntly.

They all nodded and Rin and Jaken rode on Ah-Un.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha called out.

Sesshoumaru looked back at his half-brother and waited for what he had to say.

"Thanks, for helping us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and he walked off with his group.

'Your welcome, little brother.'

Inuyasha sighed and watched as Sango blinked her eyes a couple times before opening her eyes fully.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Sango-chan, we missed you." Kagome smiled with tears of happiness flowing down her eyes.

Miroku watched her carefully as she began to sit up. Sango's body was healed due to Tensaiga's powers. Her armor and weapons were repaired thanks to Kagome who tended them earlier the day. Sango stood up and she blinked at her friends.

"What happened and how am I still alive?" she asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome explained what happened and Kirara mewed in agreement. The neko jumped onto the demon slayer's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

Sango then looked at Miroku and she smiled at him. 'I'm glad that he is truly back to normal, excluding the demon part. I was afraid that something bad happened while I was dead.'

Miroku walked to Sango and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad that you are back, Sango." he said.

"Yes, I'm glad too and I am happy that none of you are dead." She stated.

Sango retrieved her weapons and asked,

"Well, aren't we going to go after the demons?"

The group nodded but Inuyasha broke in by saying,

"We'll rest today and tomorrow we'll go and kill those bastards."

Kagome sighed at his language but rested on the tree, looking at the lake there. That was when she got an idea.

"Hey Sango-chan, want to take a dip in the lake?"

"Sure, I would love to Kagome-chan."

The two females the proceeded to glare at the two males of the group.

"AND NO PEEKING YOU TWO!" they both shouted at once.

Inuyasha scurried off, dragging Miroku behind him and into the trees. Satisfied that they were gone, the girls stripped off their clothing and went into the lake.

On a branch, Inuyasha was resting his head as the sun warmed up his body. Miroku was finding a way to peek at the girls without getting "sat" or bonked on the head by Inuyasha.

That was when he got a idea, unfortunately for the girls.

He flew straight up, with his wings, and looked down at the girls who were bathing. Thanks to his demon eyes, he can see them easier then ever.

The girls had no idea that he was watching.

Miroku grinned happily when he soon saw a small snake demon head straight towards Sango. It was an unusual demon; it had no scent at all. It was the size of a regular snake; it would be too hard to see it without looking down. Kirara was on the other side of the lake; she wouldn't get there in time. Both girls don't have any weapons on right now. Inuyasha wouldn't dare to peek at the girls and since he can't smell the demon, he wouldn't go to the lake.

Miroku knew that he had to kill the demon before it would hurt Sango. But by doing that, he'll get caught and get "sat" until he reached the Earth's core.

But Sango's well-being was more important now.

He gulped and flew down at the incoming snake demon and swiped down into its body; causing it to spilt in half.

That was when he saw the poison in the snake's fangs.

'Good thing I went down or Sango would be in trouble. But why would a snake attach her of all people?'

Miroku mused his thought until her realized that he was still in a lake. He soon felt a very angry aura behind his back.

He turned around and looked at Sango who was glaring at him. If looks can kill, he would be dead ten times over and be reborn as a twig.

"Wait San-!"

Miroku was stopped short when Sango shouted at the top of her lungs,

"FALL!"

Then there was a small earthquake and some smoke coming out of the now twitching monk. Birds flew out from the trees and every living thing, except for Kagome and Kirara, ran out of the area.

"HONESTLY! DON'T YOU EVER CHANGE! SOMETIMES I WISH THAT YOU WERE STILL BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT STUPID BLACK SPHERE!" Sango screamed at him and got dressed and walked back to the campsite.

Miroku, who was now sitting up, and a very hurt expression on his face. 'I didn't know that you felt that way Sango.....'

Kagome got dressed as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan didn't mean that, so don't let get you down." She said and walked back to camp.

Miroku nodded, but still wasn't convinced. 'I need to hear that from Sango, not Kagome-sama. I hope she is right though. Or maybe I should just disappear again...'

Sango huffed back to her space and even Inuyasha was too scared to approach her. Kagome-chan kneeled down to her friend and said,

"Sango-chan, I think that you need to talk to Miroku-sama. He looked very hurt when you said that to him."

Sango looked down and thought, 'I shouldn't have said that. He didn't deserve it.'

"Okay Kagome-chan." With that, Sango walked back to the lake.

Kagome smiled at her friend as she disappeared from her sight.

Miroku was now looking at the lake, with sadness and hurt etched into his eyes. 'This brings me back some old memories...'

Flashback

A 8-year-old Miroku was looking at a lake and thinking about what happened to his father. He looked at his cursed hand and gritted his teeth.

'Why do I have to do this family mission? I was born only to kill Naraku, I know that deep down. My father was lying to me all along, he doesn't love me, and he just wanted me to kill a demon for his own survival. If he loved me, he wouldn't have died and left me alone in this world. Mother died giving birth to me and Moushin is too drunk to actually care for me. I have no friends, there is no reason for me to exist but to kill a stupid demon.' Miroku thought with sadness and anger.

That was when his soul started to become darker and darker.

'Nobody cares for me, I should just end my life right now!'

Just when Miroku was about to unravel his prayer beads to suck himself up, he remembered the letter that he received from Moushin. Deciding to read it before he commits suicide, Miroku opened up the letter and looked at it.

Dear Miroku, my one and only son,

If you are reading this, I have failed you and your mother. I promised before she died that I would take care of you and kill Naraku so that you wouldn't have the same dreaded curse that I had. I know you might think that I trained you to just kill Naraku; but I honestly didn't do that. I trained you so that you could protect yourself from demons that might have attacked you while I was gone searching for Naraku. Mother said that she was sorry for not raising you and I am sorry for dying and leaving you with this curse. I know that you don't have any friends, but I know that you will make friends eventually. Moushin will raise you for now and I hope you defeat Naraku and find a woman that you can love as much as I loved your mom.

Love,  
Dad

Miroku hands were shaking as tears slipped from his eyes and onto the letter. He kept the letter close to him and whispered softly into the wind,

"I will defeat Naraku for you, mom, and a future with a woman that I will love..."

End Flashback

Miroku smiled at the memory and rubbed off some tears that threatened to spill. He kept the letter in his room at the temple so that it wouldn't be destroyed during his travels.

'My father was right, I did make a lot of friends and I found a woman that I love dearly. I killed Naraku and avenged you all. Now, I need to establish a future.'

Miroku heard rustling in the bushes and he turned around as Sango emerged.

A/N: A slightly longer chapter, I hope you liked it. I don't know what really happened in Miroku's past, so I made it up. I hope nobody is too OOC. Review please!

Neko-cat


	9. Of Lakes, Demons, and Wolves

The Dark Demon's Revenge

A/N: HA! I have updated faster this time as an apology for not updating sooner. I looked over my last chapter and have found a few errors; I hope you still understood it.

Anyways, I am going to change the title of this fic from "The Dark Demon's Revenge" to "Demon Body, Same Love." I'll change it to that after a few days when posting this chapter. So, be sure to look for that instead of my last title. I will also be changing the summary, but I'll add the note there.

Oh, by the way, I have seen episodes up to 162, so I'll be adding Diamond Tetsusaiga and Kongosoha to Inuyasha's attacks. However, due to my plot difference, Inuyasha will be gaining that attack in a different way later on in my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inuyasha episodes, movies, figurines, wall scrolls, a manga, an art book, an Inuyasha video game and an Inuyasha and Miroku plushy. HAHAHAHA!

Chapter 9

Miroku watched as Sango began to walk over to him with calm and steady steps. Sango reached Miroku and sat down next to him. There was silence for a few minutes, until Sango spoke up,

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve to hear what I said. I was just mad I didn't really mean that. Forgive me?"

Miroku smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Of course I forgive you, Sango."

Sango laid her head on his shoulder and watched the lake with her love.

"So, why did you peek at me? Or were you just being your usual self?"

Miroku chuckled and answered her, "Well, my first intention was to look at you. However while I was looking at you, I saw a poisonous snake rushing towards you. So I dove down and killed it and then, you know."

Hearing that, Sango felt more guilt build upon her heart. 'He was just protecting me, and all I did was sit him.'

"I'm sorry Miroku."

"It is okay, you don't have to apologize."

They continued to watch the lake until the sun went down. Miroku begun to stand up, but Sango pulled him back down.

"Is there something you need, Sango?"

Sango nodded and Miroku sat down with her, worry in his eyes. Sango took a deep breath and said,

"Miroku, did you really do all those tasks for me?"

Miroku nodded his head as Sango blushed a little.

"Thank you, and I'll always love you, no matter what form you are in," she said.

Miroku blushed deeply and replied, "I'll always love you too."

Sango smiled at him and stood up. She helped Miroku to his feet and both of them walked back to camp with the new moon shinning in the night sky.

To Inuyasha and Kagome

Human Inuyasha was now eating Ramen and sometimes feeding Kagome some with his chopsticks. Kagome was eating happily with him as Kirara slept near a tree.

After they finished the Ramen, Kagome fell asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder while he protectively wrapped his arms around her. He soon fell asleep with her.

(A/N: Heh, I can't write romance things that well.)

Miroku and Sango walked into the camp and saw the sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango smiled at them and walked to Kirara. Miroku rested against another tree and watched Sango as she fell asleep. Miroku soon followed her to deep slumber.

To the demons

Fornir snorted at the scene as Resgou paced around the room.

"So, are we going to start the plan yet?"

Fornir looked at him and replied,

"Patience, I still need to form the spell correctly. We should be able to start soon."

Resgou smirked and thought, 'Then finally I would be able to battle him as a full demon.'

In the morning at the Inuyasha group

Kagome was the first to wake up and smiled at Inuyasha as he was sleeping peacefully against her. She petted his ears so that he would wake up. Inuyasha groggily woke up and smiled at Kagome.

"Hey, morning."

Kagome stood up and smiled back. "Good morning indeed."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. 'Well, today we have to find those two bastards and kill them for what they have done.'

Miroku and Sango woke up and they prepared to leave. That was when Kagome remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but what kind of demon are you Miroku-sama?"

Sango watched Miroku, also wanting to know what kind of demon he is.

Inuyasha smelled Miroku's scent and told them,

"Even though the bouzo's scent is calm and peaceful again like when he was a human; he does have a full demon scent in him."

The girls nodded and Miroku said,

"Well, even though no one told me what kind of demon I was, I have a feeling within me that is telling me that I am half wind and half spirit demon.

(A/N: I realized that everyone is going to have wind for Miroku. So I combined Wind and Spirit since they were the ones that had the most votes. I am trying something new here.)

"Yeah, I could smell that kind of scent in you." Inuyasha agreed.

"But how?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Well my guess is that since I had holy powers when I was a human, it transferred to my demon side now as spirit power. Spirit power is usually a type of demon power that can shoot blue energy at others, add more power to a weapon, and can control objects if your spirit is powerful enough. For my wind side, my life before had to deal with the Kazaana, and it is associated with the wind element, my other demon half was then formed into wind thanks to the Kazaana." Explained Miroku.

"I guess that makes sense." Kagome mused.

"Whatever, all that I care about is that you are half wind and half spirit demon that together makes a full demon." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, wee should go after the two dark demons now." Sango said and gathered her weapons. Everyone one else nodded and gathered their things to go and find the two demons.

Before they could take another step, Inuyasha suddenly growled and spat,

"I smell a foul scent coming."

Miroku sniffed the air and realized that it was a certain wolf demon's scent.

"It is only Koga and his friends." Miroku sighed.

Kagome sweatdropped as Inuyasha stood in front of his woman. Sango sighed, knowing that this was going to take a while, sat down a rock. Kirara slept on her lap as Miroku watched as Koga appeared into view.

Koga pushed Inuyasha out of the way and grasped Kagome's hands with his. Inuyasha mumbled into the ground as Koga flirted with Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku panted behind him and collapsed near a tree.

"Kagome, it has been awhile. I see that you have rescued the monk that is good. But Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome smiled at him and responded with a nod.

"So, do you want to be my mate?" he asked.

Just when Inuyasha was going to pound him into the ground, Kagome responded by telling him,

"I'm sorry Koga-kun, but Inuyasha is my boyfriend and mate. But I'm sure that you'll find someone else."

Koga frowned at her and looked at Inuyasha who was now standing up. Koga growled at him and shouted,

"Mutt, let's fight for Kagome and whoever wins will be her mate. Unless you are too scared to fight someone like me."

Kagome gaped and had a blank face.

"AS HELL NO! I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR HER BUT PREPARE TO LOSE WIMPY WOLF!

Koga smirked and said, "We'll just have a fist on fist fight. No swords dog."

Inuyasha scoffed and responded, "Keh, sure whatever. Let's just fight!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and sat down with Sango to watch the fight.

Koga was faster than Inuyasha and maybe even more powerful in turns of strength too. So, Inuyasha was at a disadvantage here without Tetsusaiga to use.

That was when Kagome snapped.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

THUD

Koga grinned down at him and looked at Kagome. He instantly backed away from her and was about to talk to her when Kagome yelled,

"KOGA! I am happy that you care for me, but I am Inuyasha's mate, not yours. I don't care if Inuyasha would have lost, I would still be his mate no matter what. Koga-kun, find another girl, I know you can, you have a very charming and loyal personality."

Koga sighed at her and replied,

"Okay Kagome, if that is what you want, then I won't meddle with the dog. But I am still going to check on you to make sure that you are okay."

Kagome smiled in appreciation.

Koga called his two friends and all of them ran off in the opposite direction that the group was going.

Inuyasha grumbled but inwardly smiled at Kagome. 'Thanks Kagome, I have no regrets or doubts about you.' Inuyasha stood up and said,

"Well, now that is over, let's go find those demons!" Inuyasha commanded.

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha growled and asked, "What is it now?"

"We need to tell Kaede about Miroku's changes." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and compiled with her wishes.

So everyone traveled to Kaede's house.

At Kaede's hut at sunset

Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms and said,

"KAGOME! I'm glad that you are back!"

Kagome smiled at patted his head. Kaede raised an eyebrow at Miroku and looked at everyone for an explanation.

The group told her what happened.

"I see." Kaede said and walked towards the monk with a steady gaze. 'I guess he really is okay with it...'

Kaede then said to Miroku,

"You need to train your demon powers."

Miroku blinked.

"Well, you now have much more power and attacks now since you are a demon. You need to train them if a demon attacks you or your friends." Kaede stated.

Miroku nodded.

"Good, we'll proceed with the training tomorrow first thing in the morning. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, I'll be needing you three to help him with his training."

The three demons nodded.

"What will we do?" Sango asked.

"You girls can help around the village or relax." Kaede said while gathering some books about wind and spirit demons.

"Hai." Kagome and Sango said at once.

"Good, ye should now go to sleep for the training tomorrow. We will start when I wake up." Kaede responded and prepared to go to sleep.

The group nodded and went to sleep, not knowing that Miroku is going to go through hell tomorrow morning.

A/N: Not as long as the last chapter, but oh well. Review and I might update faster. #hint, hint#

Hai- Okay, sure, fine


End file.
